fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Omgitskittykatty/Record Label Plz
Record Label Plz 'is well uh my new record label. sign up for something because there's only me Artists *'Hello Kitty! (also known as Jessica Plz, Jessica Plz with Jim Bagely, Jessica Plz with KM12, That Band Currently Playing in Your Favourite Coffee Shop and That Band that Formerly Played in Your Favourite Coffee Shop) '- hard rock, alternative rock, 2014-2021, occasionally since 2023, conists of Krazy (vocals and guitar), Bagel (guitar and backing vocals), Dude (bass guitar), Zimmeh (drums) and Krume (keyboard, backing vocals) *'Bagel '- something, since some year, maybe consists of people *'Chaossy '- parody pop, parody rock, rock, pop, 2014-current, solo *'Krazy and the 8-Bit Band (also known as Krazy) '- electronic rock, 8-bit, 2016, 2022-current, consists of Krazy (vocals and guitar), a SNES (sounds), electric drum machine (drums), Zim (making the drum machine work and turntables) and Krume (keyboard and backing vocals) *'Jim Bagely (also known as Jessica Plz with Jim Bagely) '''- rap rock, hip-hop, 2014, consists of Bagel (vocals and guitar) and Zim (turntables) Albums Jessica Plz *''Keith ''(soft rock, power pop, 2014) *''Sahngz ''(punk rock, alternative rock, 2014) '''as Jessica Plz with Jim Bagely *''Sometimes I Feel Like a Pony God (alternative rock, hard rock, 2014) '''as Jessica Plz with Jim Bagely' *''Differing Personalities (alternative rock, glam rock, 2014) *''And it Goes Something Like This ''(alternative rock, hard rock, 2015) *''And it Goes Something More Like This (alternative rock, hard rock, 2015) as That Band Currently Playing in Your Favourite Coffee Shop *'soundtrack: 'The CAS Soundtrack ''("We Murder People (and No One Cares)", punk rock, alternative rock, 201?) '''as That Band Currently Playing in Your Favourite Coffee Shop' *'compilation: 'Wait, I Have Hits?! Wow! ''(punk rock, alternative rock, hard rock, heavy metal, 2015) *'promo disc: ''The Experimental EP ''(experimental rock, alternative rock, 2018) '''as That Band that Formerly Played in Your Favourite Coffee Shop *'promo disc: 'Jessica Plz: From the Vault ''(alternative rock, new wave, 2019) *''Get the Jessica Plz ''(alternative rock, new wave, pop rock, 2019) *''Jessica Plz ''(hard rock, alternative rock, glam rock, 2021) *'compilation EP: Comeback (alternative rock, hard rock, 2024) '''as Hello Kitty Bagel *''First Album (something, some year) Chaossy *''I'm Baaaaaaaaaaack! Part 3 ''(pop, 2014) *''The Debut Album ''(pop, originally released 2000, reissued 2014) *''I'm Baaaaack! ''(comedy pop, comedy rock, originally released 2003, reissued 2014) *''It's Chaos Time ''(comedy rock, originally released 2004, reissued 2014) *''Chaossy - The Greatest Hits! Vol. 1 (pop, comedy pop, comedy rock, originally released 2005, reissued 2014) *''The Fourth Album (comedy pop, comedy rock, originally released 2006, reissued 2015) *''I'm Baaaaaaack! Part 2 ''(comedy pop, originally released 2011, reissued 2015) *''This is It... I Think ''(rock, originally released 2013, reissued 2015) Krazy and the 8-Bit Band *''Empty Brain ''(new wave, post-punk, alternative rock, without The 8-Bit Band, 2016) '''as Krazy' *'promo disc: 'More Experimental EP (experimental, 2022) *''Emptier Brain (experimental rock, electronic rock, 2023) Singles Jessica Plz Early days *"Marijuana" (power pop, folk rock, 2014, reissued later that year) *"The Pill" (rap rock, 2014, reissued later that year) *"God Lag It" (electronic rock, 2014, reissued later that year) Popularity rises *"The Jim Bagely Collection" (rap rock, 2014) '''as Jessica Plz with Jim Bagely' *"Mah Innocent Shirt" (rap rock, 2014) *"Royal Radio" (mash-up, 2014) *"Chrome's Evil Song a.k.a. Awful Fawful's Chortle" (alternative rock, 2014) *"Yo Mama Rap" (hardcore hip-hop, 2014) *"Guilty Conscience" (rap rock, 2014) as Jessica Plz with Jim Bagely *"My Band" (rap rock, 2014) as Jessica Plz with KM12 *"My Frickin' E-mail" (folk rock, 2014) *"Given the Pink Slip" (alternative rock, heavy metal, 2014) *"I Am a Grammar Nazi" (punk rock, 2014) Semi-mainstream *"Differing Personalities a.k.a. All Alone" (alternative rock, 2014) *"One Big Mob" (rap rock, 2015) *"Torn Apart" (alternative rock, 2015) *"The New Guy" (pop punk, 2015) *"Hotel Massacre" (post-punk, hardcore punk, shock-rock, alternative rock, 2015) *"Why the Hell Does that Snail Have a Collection of Severed Heads in His House and Why is One Mine?" (alternative rock, funk rock, 2015) *"Judge Bagel's Badass Rap" (rap rock, funk rock, 2015) *"Differing Personalities (Chapter II)" (alternative rock, hard rock, glam rock, 2016) *"Otherside" (alternative rock, 2016) Hiatus *"Forever" (heavy metal, electronic metal, industrial metal, 2016) *"Bubblegum Gangsta Rock" (bubblegum gangsta rock, experimental rock, 2016) Back from the dead *"Metal for the Oldies" (hard rock, glam rock, 2018) *"Highway of Love" (alternative rock, hard rock, 2018) *"Experimental Hell" (rage metal, 2019) *"Math God (Mathematical)" (mathcore, nerdcore, 2019) *"Dedicated" (hard rock, post-grunge, 2019) *"TBA" (TBA, 2019) *"TBA" (TBA, 2020) *"Enjoy the Day" (indie pop, indie rock, 2020) *"Where I Am/I'm Don't Wanna Lithium" (hard rock, pop rock, glam rock, mash-up, 2021) *"Workaholic" (new wave, pop rock, 2021) *"Gears (Control). Speech (Communication). Derping (Randomness)." (new wave, power pop, alternative pop, 2022) as Hello Kitty! *"Hello Kitty" (technopop, softstep, 2022, digital download) as Hello Kitty! *"Jessica Plz" (alternative rock, 2023, digital download)' as Hello Kitty!' Bagel TBA Chaossy TBA Krazy and the 8-Bit Band *"Eraser" (alternative rock, hard rock, 2016)' as Krazy' *"Just a Butler" (new wave, electronic rock, 2017) as Krazy *"I Don't Care, Don't Care if My Girlfriend's Now My Ex (I Don't Care, Don't Care if You're the One Havin' Sex) Part One/I Obviously Care About My Ex (If I Didn't I Wouldn't Be Trying to Cut Off Your Damn Head) Part Two" (comedy rap, comedy rock, rap rock, horrorcore, 2022) as Kruhayzee *"Splice it All (I Have No Regrets)" (laptop pop, electronic rock, 2022) *"Space Invaders" (Nintendocore, electronic rock, 8-bit, 2023) Signing up Format *'solo artist, name' - genre, since year, band consists of members (they do) Sign-ups Do it in the comments plz Category:Blog posts